


You're not Alone

by myeonakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Clown Pennywise (IT), Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonakim/pseuds/myeonakim
Summary: Chanyeol thinks he shouldn’t drag Baekhyun and his friends into the mess he’s made. He just wants to stop the cycle, finishes it all by himself. But only the presence of courage and heart can overcome the malevolent entity, The Dancing Clown.Without his friends, he’s nothing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	You're not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For the mods thank you so much for managing this flash fic challenge. You gave me the chance to experiment on this genre and improve my writing skill (and giving me the time to submit my work in the last hour lol). I hope I can do better in the future.
> 
> This work is unbeta-ed. I didn't use IT references that much so if there’s any inaccuracy pardon me.

Baekhyun crouched down, pulling Chanyeol's hand as hard as he could and when Chanyeol was about to look behind, Baekhyun screamed.

“Don't look back! Focus on me!”

Chanyeol turned back, gulping audibly. He hoisted his body with the remaining strength before Pennywise could grab him by the ankle. But It suddenly growled.

“Chanyeol boy, where are you going?”

The clown roared his name, its shrill cry pierced through the deep confines of the space before them.

Baekhyun shuddered at the sound but he maintained his composure. He was the only one who managed to find Chanyeol in this particular sewer grate. Their friends haven't located them yet. He hoped they would arrive faster.

Just when Baekhyun was about to succeed, It got Chanyeol’s ankle. He emitted a blood curdling scream, the burning touch was nearly unbearable. Baekhyun could feel his own energy ran out.

“B-Baekhyun... Baekhyun...” Chanyeol’s mumbling became distant to Baekhyun’s ears.

_“Chanyeol, hang in there.”_

How convincing. Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to save him. He couldn’t rival the clown’s inhuman strength.

There’s no denying they won’t make it out alive given the circumstance. Hell, it’s possible Pennywise could tear Chanyeol’s body apart. But at least he would die with the person he loves the most.

The last thing they heard was a muffled scream of his friends and the sound of flesh being ripped out.

Their visions tunneled and they blacked out.

\-------

Baekhyun’s awake and was sitting in a chair next to Chanyeol's bed. It’s been two days since the gruesome incident.

Their friends had elaborated on what happened. Pennywise was so close to getting Chanyeol but Sehun threw a knife right through Its heart. He was lucky to do it at a safe distance. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon prepared their wooden spears at its dash, waiting for Sehun for the opportunity. And when Sehun’s done, they slammed into Its cranium, then did a powerful thrust that almost busted Its body.

Yixing and Jongdae lent their hands to finish It off by stabbing with knives multiple times and It screamed in pain. It’s proven that the presence of courage and heart could overcome the terrifying clown.

Baekhyun drew the curtains, so he could have some privacy. He admired Chanyeol’s peaceful sleeping figure. As he listened to the repetitive hum of the machines waiting for Chanyeol to regain consciousness, his eyelids became heavy, breathing started to steady out and soon he fell into a somewhat deep, well needed sleep.

After 3 hours of silence except the sound of the nurse coming in to check Chanyeol’s condition, he finally woke up.

“Uh… It’s too bright.” Chanyeol muttered groggily as he got up. Baekhyun jolted awake, whipping his head to the side, frantic.

“Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun rushed to his side, threw himself on Chanyeol. He buried his face on his chest that smelled like antiseptic. Chanyeol pressed his Baekhyun, his love, his life, against his chest, close enough to feel his heart beat against his own. He put his hand on top of Baekhyun’s head.

Having Chanyeol back in his embrace was all the reassurance Baekhyun needed.

They pulled back. Chanyeol smiled, looking down at him and the storm inside Baekhyun was only a soft breeze that appeased his heart.

“Did.... did we win?” Chanyeol broke the comfortable silence, a hint of hesitance in his voice. Baekhyun sat back across him.

“Yeah. Our friends ripped out Pennywise’s heart. Other townspeople rescued us. It’s over, Chanyeol. It’s over. We are all finally free.” Baekhyun answered with ease and squeezed Chanyeol’s hand. “It’s because of you.”

“No no, Baekhyun, I-” Chanyeol stopped himself, looking down on his lap. 

He sighed. “I shouldn’t have gone there alone. I didn’t tell our friends of the place where he was last seen. I should have called you.”

Baekhyun, who had been knitting his eyebrows, softened. Oh Chanyeol, he thought, as he cupped his face between his palms.

“Hey hey, it’s okay. Look at me.” Chanyeol looked up, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t matter anymore. We are all alive and safe. I’m here. You’re here.”

The way Chanyeol’s eyes stared into Baekhyun’s felt so bare, you could see the confusion, the guilt, and the exhaustion that the other could possibly bear.

Chanyeol can’t help but melted at Baekhyun’s eye smile, the ones he liked the most. He leaned into his soft touches that rubbed across his cheeks. He’s so lucky to have him.

Baekhyun was relieved. He forced his eyes to look away, forced his hands to be put down. But it’s a stuttering effort that skimmed over Chanyeol's eyelashes and slightly parted lips. Whatever self control Baekhyun had managed to keep in check quickly fled as he was caught in his gaze.

“Chanyeol…”

This time, a whisper lost in the space between their lips that quickly disappeared. Chanyeol moved towards him. They closed their eyes to the sensation, Baekhyun’s mouth opening easily against Chanyeol’s. He kissed back softly and delicately.

The kiss was slow at first, then Chanyeol deepened the kiss and nibbled Baekhyun’s lower lip. He let out a pleased sigh as Chanyeol’s large hand palmed his nape. He tried to put his feelings into that kiss, every press making Baekhyun breathless than the last.

Bakehyun had to break the kiss before Chanyeol’s hands could roam anywhere on his body.

“Can't afford being caught by the nurse.” Baekhyun pulled back, eyes still in a daze. Chanyeol smiled fondly, resting his forehead against Baekhyun's.

It felt like a figment of their imagination that they’re now laying in this comfortable place as if nothing happened.

And they finally got their happy ending they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short piece of mine. Feedbacks are very much appreciated!


End file.
